Los geht's
by MLoves2Dance
Summary: Der Zug hält und die Türen gehen auf. Verwirrt schau ich auf und sehe aus den Augenwinkeln das ich nicht die einzige bin der es aufgefallen ist.Herein kommt ein Junge, ein NEUER, mir unbekannter Junge. NILEY


_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

Der Typ mit dem I-phone wackelt mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik.

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

Oh man. Immer die selben Leute. Seit ich diesen Schulweg habe sehe ich jeden Tag die selben Leute. Ich wundere mich das wir uns nicht beim Vornamen nennen und schon längst die besten Freunde sind. Ich seh sie ja praktisch jeden Tag.

Ja, ganz genau. Der Typ mit dem I-phone sitzt immer rechts an der Ecke, gleich neben der Hippiefrau. Hippiefrau? Wer das ist? Das ist so eine Ethno-Blondine die jeden Tag durch die Türen der U-Bahn kommt und immer ein anderes Lied summt. Heute ist es Wonderwall von Oasis. Sie lächelt mich an, während sie sich auf ihren Stammplatz setzt.

Gleich darauf steigen die Pfadfinder, der Hundemann und der Junge, der wie ein Schwein aussieht, zu. Echt wirklich sein Gesicht ist ganz rund und er hat riesige Nasenlöcher. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch ein Schwanz, dann wäre er komplett. Oink, oink.

Ich sitze jetzt schon 10 Minuten im Zug, noch zwanzig Minuten bis ich ankomme. Gelangweilt starre ich auf meine Finger und spiele mit meinem Ring.

"Nächste Station: Krumme Lanke" stimmt es aus den Lautsprechern, doch niemand rührt sich oder macht Anstalten aufzustehen. Hier steigt niemand weder ein noch aus. Es ist sozusagen eine verlassene Station, es gibt keine anderen Buse oder Züge. Hier ist einfach nur der Wald.

Der Zug hält und die Türen gehen auf. Warte, die Türen gehen auf? Verwirrt schau ich auf und sehe aus den Augenwinkeln das ich nicht die einzige bin der es aufgefallen ist.

Herein kommt ein Junge, ein NEUER, mir unbekannter Junge, der glatt als griechischer Gott durchgehen könnte. Er ist groß, aber nicht zu groß, hat dunkelbraune schokoladenfarbige Augen, in denen man am liebsten versinken würde, und die perfektesten Haare die man sich vorstellen kann. Braun , mittellang und gewellt. Sie sitzen perfekt aber sehen zur gleichen Zeit so aus als ob sie jemand leicht durchgewuschelt hätte. Er trägt ein weißes locker hängendes V-Neck T-Shirt, eine grüne Röhre und Chucks. Einfache schwarze Chucks. Ich starre hinab auf mein eigenes Paar, meine heiß geliebten Schuhe und bin insgeheim froh das ich ihnen treu geblieben bin.

Der griechische Gott schaut sich um und steuert genau den Platz neben mir erstarre und versuche halbwegs normal auszusehen. Hab ich mir auch gründlich die Zähne geputzt? Sitzen meine Haare? All diese Fragen fliegen mir durch den Kopf und verschwinden gleich wieder als er sich neben mich fallen lässt.

Mmmh, wohl auch kein Frühaufsteher. Ich entspanne mich langsam und schaue aus den Augenwinkeln was er so treibt. Er sitzt leicht gebäugt über ein Buch, seine Haare ihm leicht ins Gesicht fallend . Verwirrung steht auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben als er leise einen Namen aus dem Buch ,auf dem ich das Wappen meiner Schule entdecke, hervorliest.

"Herr Dürrenburg-S..-"

"Herr Dürrenburg-Seifer, Herr DS nennen wir ihn" ergänze ich den Namen meines Lehrers automatisch und bin etwas überrascht über mich selbst das ich die Sache gleich so anpacke.

Er blickt auf un schaut mich an. " Ah.. Gehst du auch auf die John-Lennon?"

"Ja" antworte ich. "Du bist neu, was?"

"Ja, Ich bin Nick, freut mich dich kennenzulernen" er lächelt und hält mir die Hand hin.

"Ich bin Miley, freut mich ebenfalls" sage ich, schüttele seine Hand und muss anfangen zu lachen.

"Was?" fragt er immer noch lächelnd.

"Nichts, es ist nur...Ich schütelle normalerweise keine Hände, da fühlt man sich doch so...ernst" erkläre ich und unterdrücke immer noch ein kleines Lachen.

Er lacht ebenfalls. "Stimmt du hast Recht, aber wie soll ich dich sonst begrüßen?" fragt er.

"Hmm, vielleicht mit einer Umarmung?" sage ich und lächle ihn frech an. Wow, ich bin echt überrascht von mir.

"Gerne" sagt er und erwidert mein Lächeln währen er mich in seine starken Arme schließt. Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei, doch ich lasse es mir nicht anmerken. Klar auch, so geht das nicht.

"Also, Miley, was ist deine Geschichte?" er schaut mich neugierig an.

"Meine Geschichte?" ich sehe ihn fragend an.

"Na ja, erzähl mir was. Wie bist du denn hier gelandet?" erklärt er sich.

"Hmm, also ich bin mit 5 Jahren aus England hierher gezogen und es gefällt mir hier sehr Geschichte wird noch geschrieben." Ich merke wie seine Augen überrascht aufleuchten.

"Echt? Aus England? Ich bin gerade erst aus London hierher gezogen!" Eine Verbindung haben wir. Das ist gut.

"Wow, du musst es bestimmt ziemlich vermissen, was? Ich erinnere mich noch ist total toll da."

"Ja, du hast recht" ,antwortet er, "Aber hey, eine neue Stadt, ein neues Abenteuer!"

Ich nicke zustimmend und sehe mich um. Die U-Bahn hat sich inzwischen gefüllt, ich erkenne die Gesichter meiner Mitschüler. Sie unterhalten sich und manche beäugen interessiert den neuen unter uns, während die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern die nächste Station ansagt.

"Hier müssen wir aussteigen, oder?" fragt Nick mich.

"Ja, die Schule liegt direkt neben der Station." antworte ich. Ich merke wie sich die neugierigen Blicke der Mädchen langsam in eifersüchtige verwandeln, als sie merken das er mit mir redet. Macht mir nichts aus. Sollen die doch.

Der Zug hält und die Türen gehen auf. Nick und ich stehen auf und steuern die Tür an.

Er bleibt stehen. "Na dann, nach dir" sagt er und deutet auf die Tür.

"Danke" sage ich und steige aus.

"Los gehts"


End file.
